


Mistletoe

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-22
Updated: 2000-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Kowalski finds out about mistletoe!





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie

 

 

 

MISTLETOE

by Callie

 

"Good afternoon Ray," Fraser called as he let himself into the apartment shrugging. out of his heavy coat. Diefenbaker barged past him jumping up onto the couch licking at Ray's face affectionately. Fraser sighed to himself as he neatly hung his coat up, placing his stetson on the hall table.

"Hiya Dief," Ray grinned pushing the wolf off him. "Missed ya too." The wolf whined lovingly resting his head on Ray's legs looking up at him. 

"Diefenbaker," Fraser scolded as he moved into the living room. "How many times do I have to tell you not to jump up on the furniture?" Diefenbaker ignored Fraser nuzzling his nose at Ray's hands.

"Oh Ben don't be so mean," Ray said fondling Diefenbaker's nose. "It's Christmas Eve. Ya know... season of goodwill to all men...." Diefenbaker yipped in protest. And wolves," he added grinning.

"You two are as bad as each other," Fraser sighed as he leaned forward kissing the back of Ray's neck. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ray offered his neck to Fraser. "More of that," he teased, his voice hopeful, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Incorrigible," Fraser murmured as he licked at Ray's neck again which elicited a low appreciative moan from Ray. Smiling to himself, Fraser moved around the couch pushing Diefenbaker onto the floor so he could sit close to Ray. Diefenbaker barked a protest as he hit the floor; disappearing under the coffee table he rested his head on his paws glaring up at Fraser. 

"Possessive Mountie," Ray murmured as Fraser drew him into an embrace claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser as he leaned forward deepening the kiss as they melted into each other's arms. Drawing back from the kiss, Fraser grinned at Ray pleased with himself. 

"So what ya doing here?" Ray asked smiling back at Fraser. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," he kissed Fraser's nose lightly. "But I thought ya were staying at the Consulate until after yer Christmas party."

"I needed to bring Diefenbaker home," Fraser replied shifting closer to Ray. "And I need to take a shower and change clothes."

"Ya coulda left Dief here this morning," Ray nodded slowly grinning at Fraser. "And didn't ya take yer change of uniform with ya this morning?" he said placing his hand of Fraser's thigh. "And don't ya have a shower at the Consulate?"

"Yes to all three questions," Fraser answered truthfully. "But it's Christmas Eve, and I wanted to spend some of it with you," he said smiling shyly taking Ray's hand in his.

"Sentimental Mountie," Ray teased pulling Fraser closer into a hug. 

"Guilty as charged," Fraser replied squeezing Ray's hand. "I wish that you could come to the party tonight, but it's an official Christmas reception...."

"I know. It's OK," Ray interrupted lifting Fraser's hand to his mouth kissing it lightly. "Anyways I couldn't dance with ya so it wouldn't...... ya know be much fun."

"Sentimental Detective First Grade," Fraser mimicked stealing a quick kiss.

Ray threw his arms up in mock surrender. "Guilty Constable," Ray laughed. "But after tonight, we've got the whole of the holidays to ourselves. Just ya and me...." Diefenbaker barked from under the coffee table. "And Dief," Ray grinned as Fraser smiled at him. "So what time does this drunken orgy finish?"

"Ray," Fraser scolded lightly. "It's not an orgy as you put it. It's a civilised pre- Christmas drinks reception," he said primly. "And it should finish before midnight as Inspector Thatcher has to leave to catch her flight to Toronto. So the guests are due to depart at 11.00 p.m. and Turnbull has volunteered to drive her to the airport on his way home."

"Which leaves ya to close up the Consulate as usual," Ray said pulling out of the embrace. "It's about time the Ice Queen took her turn, instead of just ........ just expecting ya to do it all the time. It's just not fair," he waved his arms in the air angrily.

"Ray. Calm down," Fraser protested pulling Ray back towards him. "I really don't mind. And I'll be home as soon as I can. But it might be late so don't wait up," he soothed caressing his hand down Ray's face. "Alright?"

"OK," Ray murmured leaning into the caress. "So how long ya got?"

"A couple of hours," Fraser replied as he got to his feet; he moved towards their bedroom knowing that Ray was watching him. "I'm going to take a shower," he turned inclining his head towards the door. "Join me," he invited a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Thought you'd never ask," Ray said jumping over the arm of the couch shedding his t-shirt flinging it over his shoulder as he hurried after Fraser. Fraser chuckled heading towards the bathroom, Ray following behind struggling to get out of his jeans.

Ray beat Fraser into the bathroom discarding his jeans untidily on the bedroom floor. He turned on the shower testing the temperature of the water until he got it exactly right - not too hot, not too cold. Ray glanced over his shoulder smiling to himself as he watched Fraser neatly folding clothes onto the bedroom chair.

Ray stepped into the shower; turning his head towards the water he closed his eyes as he let the warm water beat down on his body, cleansing and refreshing him. He smiled as he felt strong arms encircle his waist as Fraser pressed his solid naked body up against him, nuzzling at his neck with warm lips. Opening his eyes, Ray laid his head back onto Fraser's shoulder. "Have I told ya today that I love ya?" he whispered.

"No Ray," Fraser teased. "I don't believe that you have."

"Oh," Ray said feigning mock horror at his oversight. "Well let's just put that right now," he said turning in Fraser's embrace. Wrapping his arms around Fraser, Ray leaned forward. "I love ya," he murmured as he claimed Fraser's lips in a passionate kiss rubbing his nakedness against Fraser's own nakedness.

"Thank you kindly,"Fraser moaned. "I love you too," he tightened his hold of Ray deepening the kiss by pressing his tongue between Ray's lips to explore the warmth of his mouth. Moaning in need as their tongues met; each duelling for dominance they lost themselves in passion and desire for each other. The warm water caressed their bodies as they moved against one another thrusting awakening arousals at each other.

Breathless they pulled apart, their hands continuing to caress and stroke the other's damp skin. "Glad you came home Ben," Ray breathed as he ran his hands up and down Fraser's arms. 

"So am I," Fraser agreed leaning forward again capturing Ray's lips once again in a kiss that threatened to overwhelm both men.

Dropping one hand, Ray stroked Fraser's penis running his fingers up and down the hard length, eliciting an appreciative moan. "Like that?" he smiled as he moved his hand towards Fraser's balls fondling them between his fingers. 

"Oh God. Yes," Fraser breathed as he ran his hands down Ray's back and over his ass. Pulling Ray towards him, Fraser dipped the tip of a finger into Ray's body.

"Oh God," Ray breathed bucking forwards, thrusting his penis at Fraser's thigh, which caused Fraser to groan in desire and need. "Make love to me Ben."

Reaching forward, Fraser adjusted the power of the water angling the shower head away from them to prevent the spray becoming too intrusive. "Turn around Ray," Fraser murmured, his voice husky with desire and need. 

Stealing a quick kiss, Ray turned bracing himself with his hands on the cool tiles. Fraser stepped in closer, one arm wrapping around Ray's waist as he kissed and licked the back of Ray's neck. Ray moaned throwing his head backwards as Fraser bit down gently on his shoulder marking him. Fraser flicked his tongue out licking at the mark he had made. He licked at the water droplets on Ray's shoulder tracing a path to the base of the slender neck, revelling in the unique taste that was his Ray.

Ray twisted his head as Fraser turned his head, and their lips met in a kiss full of love and warmth. Releasing Ray from the kiss, Fraser ran his hand down Ray's body indulging himself in the feel of the wet skin as he thrust his penis forwards. 

Ray pushed backwards grinding his ass against Fraser's cock. "Take me Ben," he whispered as he spread his legs wide, bending slightly at the waist.

Fraser growled in the back of his throat at the request. He licked his fingers wetting them thoroughly; carefully slipping one into Ray's body. Ray moaned pushing his hips backwards as Fraser added a second and third finger, stretching and preparing him. Ray whimpered as he removed his fingers, and Fraser nuzzled his neck licking again at the pale skin. 

With his free hand, Fraser positioned himself at Ray's opening. With a low sigh, he pushed forwards, the tip of his penis pressing into Ray's body. Ray wriggled against the initial penetration, then pushed backwards impaling himself on Fraser's cock. 

Encouraged by his lover's reaction, Fraser thrust his cock fully into Ray revelling in the feeling as his cock was engulfed in Ray's warmth. Fraser gently placed his hands on Ray's hips as he slowly thrust in and out of Ray's body. Removing one of his hands from the wall, Ray stroked his own penis up and down in rhythm with Fraser's thrusts into his body, his eyes closed in ecstasy. 

The soft sounds of their love making echoed around the tiny bathroom as they whispered each other's names, the cooling water of the shower bouncing off their naked skin as they moved together as one, lost in passion and their love for each other.

Ray gasped in rapture as Fraser's cock glanced his prostate once, twice, three times; he arched his back crying out as he came long and hard, his seed spurting over his hand and belly. Feeling Ray's orgasm sent Fraser over the edge, and he wrapped his arms around Ray's waist in support as he thrust hard burying himself deeply in Ray's body. Squeezing his eyes shut, he cried out Ray's name as his penis pulsed shooting his semen into the warm waiting body.

Both men panted hard trying to catch their breath, Fraser still holding Ray tightly in an embrace. With one hand he carefully removed his softening penis from Ray's body, and gently lowered them to the shower floor, Ray sitting between his spread legs. Both men ignored the stream of water bouncing off their legs as they kissed each other - gentle kisses of love, warmth and affection.

 

**************

 

Sighing in relief, Fraser closed the door behind him, having seen the last guests safely to their cabs. The reception had been a success, and Inspector Thatcher had been pleased. Fraser had found the evening tedious and stuffy wanting to escape from the claustrophobic atmosphere of small talk and excessive drinking. He had found it difficult to concentrate as his thoughts kept drifting to Ray and their earlier love making. After their shower, they had spent an hour cuddled together on the couch making plans for their vacation. Fraser smiled to himself; he had left Ray asleep on the couch, Diefenbaker curled up on his legs.

Glancing down at his watch - it was 11.00 p.m. Fraser made his way around the building checking that doors and windows were locked securely, extinguishing lights as he moved from room to room.

Walking out into the reception area, Fraser gazed up at the huge Christmas tree that dominated the corner of the hallway. Expensive identical sized red baubles, ordered from Toronto, adorned the tree having been carefully placed at exact distances from each other to maintain the symmetry of the tree. Two hundred small white lights had been the final touch. Fraser watched mesmerised as they twinkled in the dim light casting shadows across the high ceilings and walls of the Consulate hallway.

Fraser perched on the edge of the reception desk, his head cocked to one side as he admired the magnificent tree. His thoughts turned to the little tree sitting in the window of their apartment, and Fraser couldn't help smiling to himself as a warm feeling bubbled up inside him; Ray had decorated the tree as a surprise for him. 

Leaning slightly to one side, the tree was covered haphazardly in brightly coloured baubles of all different sizes, silver tinsel and small trinkets including a Mountie and wolf, who sat nestled together on one of the branches. A battered fairy sat proudly on the top of the tree, as the brightly coloured fairy lights flashed randomly. 

When Fraser looked at their small tree, he could almost feel the love that Ray had put into decorating it, its energy and light radiating outwards, like Ray himself. 

Thoughts of Ray made him smile again, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Fraser was looking forward to the holidays. They had politely refused all dinner invitations preferring to spend the time alone in their apartment. 

Ray had taken over the planning and organisation of the week, purchasing enough supplies to last them for a month. Fraser had scolded him over his choice of food, lots of candy, chocolate, cookies and junk food, but Ray had argued that it was traditional Christmas fare. Fraser had finally relented not being able to deny a happy, excited and smiling Ray anything. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Time for good little Mounties to come home," Ray said as he leant lazily on the door frame, his arms folded across his chest. "Don't want ya turning into a pumpkin at midnight."

"Ray," Fraser looked up smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Nah. It's lonely without ya," Ray smiled back. "So we came to meet ya. Make sure you got home safely."

"We?" Fraser asked still smiling.

"Yeah," Ray replied. "Dief's waiting in the car for us." 

"I see, but it really wasn't necessary for you to come and meet me," Fraser said not able to help the foolish smile that crossed his face. "I could have walked home."

"I know. But we wanted too," Ray answered smiling back. "Nice tree," he nodded towards the Christmas tree. "Red. Represents the Queen huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Fraser nodded his gaze turning back to the tree. "And it is a beautiful tree. But," he looked back to Ray smiling lovingly. "It's not as beautiful as our tree." Ray beamed, his face and pale eyes lighting up at the compliment. 

"So," Ray pushed himself off the door frame, his arms still folded. "Ya gonna use that?" he nodded towards Fraser's hands.

Fraser glanced down at the mistletoe garland he had retrieved from the floor as he had been tidying up. "May be," he teased.

"It's a Christmas tradition," Ray said waggling his eye brows suggestively. "To kiss someone ya love under the mistletoe."

"Well actually," Fraser grinned. "There are a number of strange legends relating to mistletoe. And not all of them relate to kissing."

"And I bet ya know all of them," Ray teased. 

"Well no Ray," Fraser replied studying the mistletoe. "Not all of them."

"So go on," Ray waved his hand at Fraser. "Tell me some of them legends. I know ya dying to."

"Well if you insist Ray," Fraser said as he looked towards a smiling Ray. "The druids thought mistletoe was a sacred plant, especially when it was found on their most revered tree, the oak. Which is unusual as mistletoe is commonly found on apple trees."

"No kidding," Ray interrupted. "So when do we get to the kissing part?"

"Unfortunately, there was no kissing on this occasion," Fraser replied. "Just the sacrifice of two white bulls. A specially prepared feast. And a potion made from the mistletoe to cure poisoning, which was also used to ensure the fertility of their animals." 

Ray pulled a face disappointed. "Are ya sure there was no kissing?"

"No Ray," Fraser grinned. "Alternatively, mistletoe was thought to have magical powers protecting against sorcery and witchcraft. Hanging mistletoe in your house was supposed to keep evil spirits away."

"So Ben," Ray advanced slowly on Fraser. "When do we get to the kissing part?"

"It's a long story....," Fraser started to say. "And you hate my long stories."

"So give me the short version," Ray interrupted. "Then we can skip to the kissing part."

Fraser smiled at Ray. "Well. In some countries, effigies of the Holy family were placed in garlands, created by using seasonal greenery, and hung over doorways," Fraser held up the mistletoe garland. "Then the local priest would visit each house to bless the garlands and effigies. Any visitors to the house during Christmastime were then embraced as a sign that all people were loved," Fraser explained looking up at Ray who was nodding listening intently to his story. "And performing the embrace under the garland with the Holy effigy gave it more meaning."

"Uhh huh," Ray nodded encouragingly. "So what happened next?"

"The hanging of effigies was banned as idolatrous, but for some reason the green garland remained, as did the embracing," Fraser continued. "But it became more effusive and started to include kissing..."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Ray interrupted moving closer to Fraser, who was still perched on the edge of the desk. Smiling, Ray wriggled until he had settled himself between Fraser's legs, his hands resting on Fraser's shoulders.

"Or it may be that mistletoe was just another plant, like holly and ivy, that remained green at Christmastime," Fraser teased as Ray pressed his body closer to him. "And was therefore suitable as one more form of indoor decoration. And had absolutely nothing to do with kissing."

Ray's hand found Fraser's and he forced Fraser's arm up so the garland of mistletoe was above them. Leaning closer Ray gently claimed Fraser's lips in a kiss. "I like the kissing story better," he murmured.

"Understood," Fraser breathed as he returned the kiss.

  


THE END

 

Views to:

Story page: http:/users4.50megs.com/callie/

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
